Pin me down
by thousand-miles
Summary: Abby needs help re-enacting a crime scene. She asks Gibbs to pin Kate down. (kibbs UST)


**Title:** Pin me down

 **Author:** thousand-miles

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Just like to have fun with them

 **Spoilers:** none really

 **Summary:** Abby needs help re-enacting a crime scene. She asks Gibbs to pin Kate down. Some UST.

 **A/N:** I had an idea to use the famous GSR pin me down scene for Gibbs and Kate. This is me just having some fun with these two. I hope you enjoy it. English is not my native language. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

 **Pin me down.**

"It's a great plan, Ducky." Abby exclaimed. Ducky was always her partner in crime.

"I'm not sure, Abigail. You can't trick Jethro." He tried to temper the forensic expert's enthusiasm. The both of them were in the morgue, knowing they wouldn't find any of their team members here. They were all out in the field.

Abby nodded her agreement, but she also knew Gibbs had a weak spot for her. If she asked him for help, he would help her. "You know if I ask Gibbs for help, he will help."

"I agree, but don't be too obvious about it. Kate's the easy one. She always wants to help you and she enjoys it."

"It'll be great Ducky. I'll call for their help at the end of the day. That way they can get their groove on afterwards." Abby grinned at Ducky.

"Just be careful. Jethro's always suspicious and I don't want to see either of them get hurt. Don't push them, okay?" Ducky warned her. In her enthusiasm Abby sometimes forgot that people could still get hurt.

"I will. I promise I will. I gotta go back to the lab now. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and off she was.

It was the end of the next day and Abby had prepared everything. She'd put the big sheet at the end of her lab. It was the part that would give them the most privacy. She'd also made sure the first part of her lab looked absolutely full so it was the most logical choice to hang the sheet at the end. She'd just called Gibbs and Kate to her lab and was now calming herself down. Just like Ducky said, if she was too enthusiastic, Gibbs would be suspicious. She had to play it cool.

"You got something for me Abbs?"

Startled, but recovering quickly, Abby turned around to her fearless leader. "Why do you always sneak up on me Gibbs?"

"Keeps you on your toes." Was all the explanation he gave. "What do you have for me?" He asked again. The case they were working on was tough, but he felt they were close. A petty officer had been murdered in her house, on her bed, stabbed to death. They had a suspect, but there wasn't any definite evidence yet. DiNozzo and McGee had a search warrant and were on their way to the suspect.

"I need your help. But…" She was waiting for Kate.

"But what?"

"There she is. Kate!" As enthusiastic as ever, Abby greeted her colleague and friend with a big smile.

"Hi, Abby." Kate greeted their forensic expert with a smile too. "Sorry for the delay, bumped into Ducky on my way here."

Abby tensed for a moment. Ducky had warned her to avoid suspicion, but he sometimes forgot that he could be just as enthusiastic about a plan as her.

"No problem. I need your help."

"Mine?" Kate asked. She always enjoyed helping Abby.

"And yours." Abby pointed to her boss.

Gibbs merely looked at Abby and waited for more information. He felt Kate stepping up next to him. He fought his impulse to get closer to her whenever she was near him. It had been a long time since a woman had such an affect on him. But Kate was different and he'd experienced that from that very first moment on Air Force Once. At night, while working on his boat, Kate often crossed his mind. He didn't know what to do. Act on his feelings or ignore them? However none of those nights had ever resulted in a solution to his predicament. Which meant that on a daily basis he struggled.

"Gibbs, you coming?" Abby asked, waiting for him. Abby and Kate had started walking towards the other side of the lab. After a moment Abby had noticed Gibbs wasn't following them. Within a few steps Gibbs had joined them already. "So what do you think?" She asked him.

"About what?" He really hadn't been listening. His thoughts focused on Kate.

"Gibbs!" Abby admonished him. They had reached the big sheet and were now standing in front of it.

Kate, who had heard Abby's explanation for their help, walked to the sheet, turned her back towards it, lifted her arms up and looked at her boss. Not for the first time she was captured by his bright blue eyes. She had his full attention and it made her shiver. "Pin me down." Was her voice really that low and almost breathless?

Gibbs swallowed thickly. Instinctively he stepped closer. What was going on? Did she really just ask him to pin her down? He'd imagined her pinned down against his boat, her sweet lithe body writhing beneath him. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm his body down. "Why do I have to pin you down?" He rasped. He was completely focused on her. The world could come crashing down around him and he would still only see her.

Caught in his gaze, she saw only him. She shivered. She'd been attracted to him from that very first moment. What attracted her to him most was the fact that he was an alpha male. When he stepped into a room, the atmosphere of the room changed. He commanded and got attention by his mere presence. He was confident, at times maybe even arrogant. He knew what he wanted, knew how to get it, and made sure he always got what he wanted.

"Kate?" He asked when she stayed silent too long.

"Yeah?" She asked, momentarily forgotten what he wanted to know.

"Why am I pinning you down?" He asked once more and once again stepped closer. He could feel her body heat now. He watched her look up at him, her pupils slightly dilated.

"Abby was confused about the blood spatter. She couldn't quite explain the voids. She thinks the victim was pinned down first."

"Like this?" He asked before he wrapped his hands around her wrists, closed the distance between them entirely, his chest practically touching hers.

"She probably struggled." Kate did the same, her eyes focused on his the entire time. His blue eyes seemed to turn a shade darker.

He tightened his hold on her wrists and pushed her back a bit, her back almost touching the sheet. "Something changed though."

"Yes. Maybe he knocks her out, maybe she stops struggling."

"She blacks out. He kills her." He paused and looked down her body, her curves enticing him. "He has to leave. He releases her hands." Gibbs did the same. His hands travelled down her sides, nearly touching her. He stopped at her waist. He wondered how his hands would look on her waist, wondered how she would feel. "He pushes himself off of the bed." Without truly touching the sheet, he placed his hands, beside her waist almost against the sheet. He was leaning forward, his head bent, looking at the placement of his hands. He could feel her body heat, her breath against his neck.

She smelled him. He smelled of aftershave and wood. If she leaned forward a bit, she could taste him. She wanted to, but she shouldn't. She bit back a groan. She felt his body heat. He was towering over her and though the scene they were re-enacting was a frightening one, she felt completely safe with him. Safe and aroused. She tilted her head upwards a bit. "Seems about right." She whispered in his ear.

He bit back a groan. She was killing him here and the fact was, it wouldn't be a bad way to die. He would have one regret thought. He hadn't kissed her. "Katie." His voice was rough. "What you do to me." He rasped. He leaned down a bit more and let his lips brush her neck.

"Gibbs." Kate said, her voice trembling, her whole body trembling.

Gibbs grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He stepped back away from the sheet, pulling her with him. "Another time, Kate. Another time." Reluctantly he let her go and put some distance between them.

Her hand seemed to have a mind to its own, reaching out for him, wanting him close again. She even stepped closer. "Promise?" She still sounded breathless and to herself even a bit pathetic.

Gibbs smirked. He stepped around her, his chest almost touching her back. "I promise." He whispered in her ear. He indulged once more, letting his lips touch her neck for the second time. He breathed in her scent. Then he left, without a look back and let Kate standing alone in the lab.

 **The End.**


End file.
